Love Bullet
by Shizaya1398
Summary: After Shizuo was shot three times he has to be on bedrest for a whole week. Since he's not aloud to move a musucle Izaya offers to take care of him/sorry for the stupid summary/rated for language in later chapters/Shizaya fluffy
1. Chapter 1

I skipped down the darkened streets of Ikebukuro looking around in my usual spots where he found the infuriated blonde. I stood by Russian Sushi for a while; knowing that every Sunday Shizuo ate there. After waiting an hour I decided to give up waiting for the beast; I grabbed a takeout bag and started back to my apartment.

"_To bad Shizu-chan didn't show up, I really was in the mood to play with him."_ I thought disappointedly…_.wait_…why was I disappointed? Hm….

I stopped when I heard a loud gunshot; I looked back into an alley just to see to guys in black sweatshirts rush out of an alleyway. I moved a little closer to see a blonde figure sitting up against the pavement; with blonde pouring out of the bullet wound in his left shoulder. The blonde man shifted his legs under him and hoisted himself up from the dirty ground; he stumbled a few times before leaning up against the brick wall again.

"…Shizu-chan?" I asked as I saw that the blonde man wasn't shot only once; he had another bullet wound in his thigh and another in his side. He moved his eyes over to look at me before sliding back down onto the sidewalk. I dropped my takeout bag and shot over to the blonde; I knew Shizu-chan could handle one bullet but three?

"Hey don't die on me Shizu-chan; I'll be board as hell if you die." I said putting a hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

"H-help." Shizuo was able to say before passing out. I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed Shinra's number with shaky hands.

"_Hello Izaya, what can I do for you?"_ Shinra asked in a cheerful tone.

"Shizuo been shot three times and he passed out, do you think Celty could come pick him up? We're in the alley behind Russian Sushi."

"_I'll send her over right away, but try to wake him up as best as you can... If he loses too much blood he could slip into a coma in his sleep."_ Shinra said before hanging up the phone.

I shoved my cell phone back into my jacket pocket and carefully started shaking the blonde.

"Shizu-chan please wake up!" I growled as he continued to just lie there unconsciously.

"SHIZU-CHAN WAKE UP!" I screamed into his ear, he gasped as his eyes flew open.

"I feel sick." Shizuo said holding his stomach; I put a hand on his back and started rubbing it.

"Celty will be here soon to take you to Shinra's, just hold on a little longer Shizuo." I said continuing to sooth the pained man. Shizuo doubled over and started coughing violently into his hands.

"Calm down Shizuo, Celty will be here really soon. Then Shinra will patch you up and you'll be throwing vending machines in no time." I said, trying to cheer Shizuo up. Shizuo gasped as he felt blood dripping out of his mouth and into his already bloody hands. Just as I heard Celty's motorcycle rawr, Shizuo fell unconscious again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok so don't kill me for ending it here. (Covers my face). You'll just have to wait until the next Chapter to find out what happens to sexy Shizzy-chan! Love you all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I paced in the hallway with my hands in my pocket and my eyes on the floor; I picked my head up as Celty started typing on her PDA.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Don't worry; Shinra will have him fixed up in no time. And besides Shizuo can handle a few bullets; he's done it before."_

"I know that but three bullets is a lot…even for Shizu-chan." I said leaning up against the hallway wall. Shinra came out of the room a few minutes later with a cheerful look on his face.

"Shizuo is perfectly fine, the bullets were really dug in him but I got all three out and stitched up the wounds. I'm afraid the stitches my rip out if he moves so he's gunna need to stay in bed for about a week until the wound heals enough that the stitches won't come out. Izaya do you think you could take care of him while he's bedridden?"

"I guess so, but he'll have to stay at my apartment so I can get my work done without having to go back and forth from my apartment to his."

* * *

><p>"Just try not to move too much, Shinra said you need plenty of rest if you want to get back to throwing vending machines at me." I said as I pulled the blankets over Shizuo's muscular body. I looked over to see his eyes were half open.<p>

"Why am I so tired?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"You're on a lot of pain medication so it's normal for you to be tired, I have a few clients to meet with and I have a lot of paperwork to file then push to Namie. I'll be in my office so if you need anything just call me; and don't try to get it yourself." I clicked the nightstand light off and closed the door quietly behind me.

After meeting with all of my clients I started on my paperwork, Namie had of course come in late again; since I wasn't in the happiest mood I decided to push the rest of paperwork onto her desk.

"You must be joking." Namie said sitting down at her desk and starring at the massive stack of paper.

"I thought you'd like to have the fun with all of this, I'll be on my chat rooms if you need me." I said skipping back over to my desk.

"Bastard." Namie mumbled under her breath.

"Watch it or I deduct your pay." I said as I started spinning in my chair.

"Whatever." I played around in my chat rooms for a while before going in the kitchen to make Shizu-chan something to eat. It's been a while since he ate something so he would probably be hungry; he also had to eat something with his medication. I walked down the hallway with a plate of tuna ootoro and a cup of tea.

"Shizu-chan, are you hungry?" I asked as I kicked the door open; I gasped as I saw Shizu-chan sitting on the edge of the bed with one hand rubbing his shoulder wound.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily as I set the food on my dresser.

"I just went to the bathroom."

"You could have ripped your stitches." I moved onto the bed with him and pulled up his t-shirt.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Just making sure you didn't rip your stitches." I blushed as I saw Shizuo's toned abs and muscular chest. I looked down and sighed in relief that there was no blood leaking from any of the bandage covered wounds. I pulled his shirt back down and grabbed the food off of the dresser.

"Hungry?" I asked placing the plate on his lap and the cup on the nightstand. Shizuo grinned at the food then looked up at me.

"Tuna, Hm…I'm not surprised." Shizu-chan laughed as he started eating the food I had made for him.

"So…how is it?" I asked leaning over him as he ate.

"It's not the worst food I've ever had."

After Namie left I organized all of the finished papers and stacked them neatly in my file cabinet; knowing that Namie wouldn't bother doing that. I felt my stomach growl; I had made food for Shizu-chan but not for myself. I made myself a bowl of soup then went back to check on Shizu-chan; who was now fast asleep and using his arm as a pillow. I walked over to the other side of the bed and curled up on top of the blankets; even though my couch was very comfy my bed was a king sized bed so it would be big enough for me and Shizu-chan.

I was able to sleep just for a few minutes until I felt Shizu-chan roll onto his side to face me; he pulled the blankets more over his body and nudged his head in a more comfortable position on his arm.

"Protozoan." I mumbled as I pressed my forehead against Shizu-chan's and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok there is one more chapter after this sooo yea you gunna have to wait! Anyway hope you liked this chapter! Love you all!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"W-what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Izaya gasped as he saw Shizuo sleeping on his couch; Shizuo turned in his sleep to look up at the brunet.

"I didn't think you wanted me to sleep in the same bed as a monster like me." Shizuo mumbled in the couch cushion. Izaya was quiet for a while before walking over to the blonde and sitting down next to him.

"…How are you feeling?" Izaya asked, now starring down at the sleeping blonde.

"Fine, don't worry I'll be out of here in about an hour…I just need a little bit more sleep." Izaya flinched as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"No rush." Izaya mumbled under his breath.

"Um…what?" Shizuo asked looking up at the brunet with wide eyes.

"…I meant….are you hungry? I could make you something to eat." Izaya asked; both their faces were turning red.

"I don't trust you with food I'm going to consume."

"A simple 'No thank you' would have been fine." Izaya mumbled under his breath.

"Why the hell do you keep doing that?" Shizuo asked now sitting up to face the informant.

"What do you mean Shizu-chan?"

"You keep saying weird stuff like…you actually want me to stay."

"Well maybe I do." Izaya leaned forward and kissed the blonde sweetly on the cheek. Shizuo whole face turned red as Izaya got up and walked to the kitchen.

"How does an omelet sound to you?" Izaya asked as he got out the egg carton and a few other ingredients. Izaya gasped as he was spun around and was now facing the blonde.

"You crazy flea." Shizuo said as he smashed their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I kind of rushed this last chapter, but I really hope you like it! I love you all my wonderful humans! Lol <strong>


End file.
